


I Miss You.

by LoveMicahs



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, DO NOT TAG AS GELATO!, Don't take Emerald looking at Neo while she's getting dressed as a sexual thing you animals, Emerald loves her tiny girlfriend, F/F, Gift Fic, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Muteness, Neo's afraid of thunderstorms, Thunderstorms, based off of a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMicahs/pseuds/LoveMicahs
Summary: Since Roman was arrested, Neo seemed off.Though Emerald would never admit it, she was worried.What was going on with Neopolitan?





	I Miss You.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetSharkSatisfaction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSharkSatisfaction/gifts).



It was the dead of night, the shattered moon in the sky barely visible behind the storm clouds. An uncomfortable air blanketed Remnant, causing students, citizens, and shop-owners alike to get inside, closing their businesses and keeping away from the outside. Some feared the Grimm, others the criminals. Some just...felt like something was wrong. 

 

At first, the darkness and gloom was the only bad thing about the particular weather. That was quickly cut short as a thunderstorm began to rage, no amount of covering disguising the noise of hail and rain pattering against the tiled roofs.

 

Emerald nearly jumped at the first crack of thunder, the shock causing her to drop her magazine. Luckily, the emerald-haired girl stuck a foot out, stabilizing herself against the table so that her chair didn’t tip anymore. As she regained her composure, she heard deep laughing. Emerald sat upright, glaring at her partner. Mercury had his feet up on the table, tightening some screws. However, it was pretty evident that the man was holding back a laughing fit. Emerald just rolled her eyes, leaning down and picking up her magazine whilst still glaring at him. “Oh, what’s so  _ funny _ , Metal-Brain?” she hissed, rolling her eyes. 

 

Mercury smirked, putting his feet down and leaning forwards. “There’s something on your mind, Sustrai. Spill.” He narrowed his eyes, making a cocky face. 

 

Emerald shot a glare at the gray-haired man, crimson eyes filled with annoyance. “And why the fuck would you care?” she shot back, attempting to change the subject. 

 

Mercury opened his mouth but was cut off as there was another boom of thunder, lighting up the windows that edged the ceiling. It was then that Emerald pushed herself to her feet, glaring at Mercury before making her way towards the hallway that contained all of their...bedrooms, if that is what one would call it. She paused, shooting a look at him. “Come talk to me when you’re not an asshole, Black.” 

 

-...-

 

Emerald sat on her bed, polishing her weapons as the storm only grew worse outside. Cinder was off on some meetup mission, supposedly some call. Emerald tried not to worry, which grew easier by the second. Cinder was  _ perfect _ , she wouldn’t let Emerald down. 

 

Cinder was at the back of the thief’s mind, though. 

 

Emerald was really worried about—

 

**_BOOM_ **

 

Emerald shot up, hearing commotion from the main area, before the squelching of footsteps was heard, hurried and hesitating. Whoever it was, something was wrong. She slowly pushed open the door to see a girl with multicolored hair, soaking wet and covered with injuries limping past. As she began to collapse, Emerald rushed out, catching her. “Whoa,  _ whoa! _ ” she gasped, helping Neo to her feet. “It’s okay!” Neo barely reacted, trying to shrug her off but failing to. Emerald sighed, keeping the much shorter girl stable and leading her to the girl’s own room. 

 

Once in there, Emerald turned around. “Get changed into some nice clothes. I’ll get the First Aid kit for you.” Emerald smiled to herself as she could hear the sound of clothes rustling, and Neo’s boots being kicked off. Emerald was surprised at how neat the First Aid kit was, as if...as if Neo never even  _ used _ it. Emerald stood up, turning to the girl. “Hey, do you—”

 

Emerald froze as she realized Neo was in the middle of getting a shirt. For a second, the jade-haired girl’s eyes lingered on the scars that littered her girlfriend’s back, both old and recent. Some were jagged, some looked like whip marks, and some...some were  **burn marks** . Emerald turned back around, her face heating up. “Sorry, sorry.” Though Emerald didn’t see it, Neo had a moment of panic when she’d realized that Emerald had seen her skin. Well, she’ll never forgive her. 

 

Emerald gave her a sympathetic look when Neo finished changing, sitting on the perfectly tidy bed next to her. Neo seemed  _ far _ more distant than usual, but Emerald tried to shake it off unless it became more evident. Emerald began to take out the supplies, trying to chat up Neo (which, she realized later, sounded stupid; Neo doesn’t speak). But Neo didn’t even so turn to her, looking downcast. Emerald frowned, taking out the disinfectant, when Neo flinched, trying to move away. Emerald’s crimson eyes widened. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Neo shook her head in response, not reacting but trying to get way. 

 

“Neo-”   


 

“Neo,  _ please- _ ”

  
  
“ **_NEO!_ ** ”

 

Emerald even shocked herself, reeling back before taking a few deep breaths, listening to the patter of the rain before speaking towards her now-shaken up girlfriend. “I’m...I’m sorry for raising my voice, Neo,” she began, still grasping the bottle of disinfectant tight. “It’s just...With how you’ve been acting,  _ I don't know if I miss you more when you're here or when you're gone. _ ”

 

Neo tipped her head in confusion. Emerald realized that she needed to elaborate on what she meant to the smaller girl, who just looked even more hurt at this point. “Of course I miss you when you’re gone, I miss the smell of cherry blossoms and snuggling with you and hearing your silent laughter towards my anecdotes. But recently, it’s just gotten  _ worse _ , even when you’re here with me. Neo, what  _ happened? _ ” 

 

Neo began to softly cry, signing  _ I’m sorry _ over and over and over. Emerald grabbed the girl’s wrists gently to prevent her from tugging at her hair like she’d seen her do before. “It’s okay. I’m here, I’m not going to hurt you. Is it Roman? Your past? Did someone  _ hurt _ you recently, Neo?”

  
Neo tugged her trembling hands away, signing the gesture for a flame. Emerald nearly dropped everything. “Cinder,” she whispered. Neo nodded, sniffling. Emerald felt even more guilty at this point, priding her boss over her own girlfriend. “Hey,” she said softly, brushing Neo’s soaking wet hair out of her face. “Look at me.” Neo blinked at her, her eyes bloodshot and irises white. Emerald planted a soft kiss to her forehead. “I  _ won’t _ let her hurt you again. J-Just please,  _ promise me _ , don’t do that again.” Emerald felt a pang of relief when Neo nodded in reply, before signing  _ I love you _ .    
  
Emerald let out a soft chuckle, the rain outside lessening. “Come on, Ice Cream, let’s get you patched up.” 


End file.
